Mansion In The Mountains
by princy-cami1
Summary: Bridget,Kerry,and friends go to a haunted Mansion in the Mountains need I say more?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Mansion In The Mountains**

**This one is like kind of like "The Haunted Mansion" exept not rated PG, and think less comedy more horror. I know, I use movies as my inpsirations mostly.**

**But still R&R readers. Luvz ya bunchez. Enjoy!**

**CJ:"Hey, Grampy, who took the rest of the apple pie?" he asked boredly, his head in the fridge.**

**Grandpa blushed and hid the plate of what was now crumbs under the table.Cate grinned from **

**oppisite counter.**

**Bridget:"Bye, guys." she said headed for the back door.**

**Cate:"Hold it, young lady!" **

**Bridget halted at the door.**

**C:"Where are you going?"**

**B:"Work."**

**C:"In _that_ outfit? I don't think so." **

**Bridget was wearing a pair of tighter-than-skintight Daisy Duke shorts, a stomach-bearing brown tee-shirt that made her chest seem bigger than the rest of her body,and whicker bottom wedges with a white ankle wrap-around strap,and white X's above her toes. (Cute, right? lol)**

**B:"But Mom-"**

**C:"No buts expept your's going upstairs to change into something decent."**

**B:"Mom, come on!"**

**C:"When you turn eighteen in a couple weeks, we'll see. But now-"**

**B:"Okay, okay!" **

**Kerry:"Mom, she can't help that she dresses like a slut." she said sitting in the living room chair with a magazine. **

**C:"Kerry!"**

**Rory:"For once, I agree with the demon of the family," he said laying on the couch watching "_The Simpsons_" (another WB show)**

**C:"That's enough, guys. Bridget, upstairs and change pronto!" **

**B:"But Mom, I'm gonna be late!"**

**C:"I'll call your manager."**

**Bridget rolled her eyes and turned to the stairs. Only Kerry caught the fact that Bridget was aiming the finger at Cate with her hand that was down at her side.**

**K:"Mom, Bridget just flipped you off."**

**B:"Did not!" **

**K:"Did so."**

**B:"Oh my God, Do you have to like rat on every single thing that I do!"**

**K:"Yeah." Kerry laughed.**

**B:"What is so funny!" **

**K:"The vein that's throbbing in her fore-head."**

**B:"Aaah!" she shreiked walking up the stairway.**

**She came down in something not exactly decent, but better. A ivory midriff tee-shirt, tight blue jeans, and black boots.**

**B:"Bye guys, once again." **

**Cate would of said something but figured, hey, This Britney inspired outfit was better than the Daisy inspired one she had on earlier.**

**Grampy:"Catie,did you see what she was wearing?" **

**C:"Yes, I did, and it was better than what she had on before." **

**CJ:"I dunno, they both looked pretty..." he said staring at the door getting ready to say 'hot'.**

**C:"Related to you?"**

**CJ:"Yeah, that too." **

**He returned to the fridge searching for his long lost apple pie.**

**C:"Well we don't have to worry about her,or Kerry dressing like that to the ski alps with thier friends on their little 'road trip'. If I know my Bridget at all even though she likes to show off what she's got she would rather cover herself up then freeze her ass off." Cate said cutting some vegtables up to put in some vegetable soup in the crock pot which took 5 hours to cook so it'd be done by seven o'clock.**

**Grandpa, and CJ looked at eachother with a certain "That means she doesn't know her too well" look.**

**C:"What?" **

**G:Well, even though it will be freezing up there it was freezing down here for Christmas,and do you remember what she was wearing then?"**

**C:Yes, I do. (she sighed.)**

**CJ:What'd she have on for Christmas?**

**C:The only grey Michigan sweatshirt her father had was given to her the day before, the next day when it was time to open gifts she came downstairs,and that shirt was cut to the bottom her chest,her blue jeans were so tight I thought her circulation was getting cut off by the second,and the only 'shoes' she had on were white socks.**

**Silence filled the room for about three,and a half minutes. The only noise came from the knife hitting the cutting board each time Cate cut the vegetables.**

**CJ:Welol atleast you dont have to worry about Kerry.**

**K:Meaning?**

**CJ:It just means you're such a goody-goody nothing breaks you.Just think of Bridget as the next Britney Spears, and you as the next Martha Stewart.**

**Kerry ran up to CJ, and started to try to choke him with her bare hands.**

**R:(Laughing). Homer's choking Bart again! It never get old! (continues laughing)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Mansion In The Mountains**

**This mainly takes place about 2 or **

**2 and a half weeks after the first chapter. Bridget and Kerry are in their room packing their bags waiting for their two friends to pull up. (this story is still from like the last season but Kyle and Kerry are still together.)**

**They were actually waiting for their boyfriends to come pick them up. Well one boyfriend. Kyle, and then some guy that Kyle was bringing to try and hook Bridget up with him. He said they'd get along perfectly.**

**They would be gone for ten days so they packed about two or three bags each. Which they didnt think about the fact that four or six bags would fit in Kyle's trunk along with his, and Colin's.(the blind date)**

**They heard a horn honk,and looked out the window. It was Kyle, and Colin in the silver Toyota Camry. They went downstairs did their good-bye and went outside.**

**Almost all the bags fit but each girl had to keep a bag under her feet.**

**Bridget met Colin and thought he was really hot. He had black hair, fair skin, and the lightest shade of blue crystal eyes.**

**But there was something about him that she just didnt trust. She didnt know what it was but it kind of scared her.**

**After almost a 4 hour drive they made it to their cabin,which was HUGE, they started to unload their bags.**

**The girls had to share a bunk bed, and so did the guys but they had the same room.**

**And Bridget absolutley _had _ to have the top bunk. So did Colin so he could see Bridget.**

**Since it was already six o'clock so they had decided to make dinner. **

**They went into the kitchen and there was no microwave or toaster. Just an oven, and a small stove with only 2 burners instead of 4.**

**They popped in a pizza, and all sat on the couches to talk.**

**Bridget and Colin had a little bit to learn about eachother.**

**B: "So Colin, how long have you, and Kyle been friends?"**

**Colin: "Since second grade."**

**K: "Thats funny, me and Kyle have been going out a while he never mentioned you."**

**C: "I don't really like him to tell people about me."**

**K: "O...kay."**

**Kyle: "So...Colin here is on the track team."**

**B: "Really? The track team at my school is all girls."**

**Colin looked at her confusingly.**

**B: "But that's cool."**

**C: "So you, and Kyle used to date. What happened?"**

**B: "He kissed my sister."**

**C: "Great."**

**Akward silence filled the room for a minute.**

**Skip to 10:00.**

**Everyone had eaten their pizza. Since there was no tv they just sat around talking and playing games.**

**C: "I'll be right back guys, I gotta go to the bathroom."**

**He got up and went in the kitchen first, came out sticking something in his pocket, and then went to the bathroom.**

**He had been gone five minutes, when the power went out.**

**I know it sooooo sucks but I need something before it got scary. Just please continue reading and it'll get better. Luv u. --------Morgan.**


End file.
